


Noctem Tenebrosus

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demons, It's basically comedy and fluff., M/M, Possessive Behavior, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feed off of people’s sexual energy to co-exist in the world he has come to hate. Somehow, against all odds, he is persuaded to join a naive human in a game of passion and love only to realize he has much to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctem Tenebrosus

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was intended to be a horror fic but sadly it turned into this. Hopefully it's not entirely trash.

 

 

* * *

 

  
 

The biggest misconception about his kind is that they do  not feel. How terribly wrong the simple minded humans tended to be about the matters of the supernatural for he felt  too much. His emotions were felt too vividly, too strongly, and too often as if he was drowning in everything he felt on a daily basis.

 

A human would never understand what it was like to be suffocated in sadness or wrung out to dry like loneliness. It was things they could not fathom because they did not feel it at the intensity he did. Sehun could describe the life of a incubus with a certain displeasure.

 

Most would assume his life must be decent. It was no secret that all sorts of creatures tried luring him into bed. Some succeed but many did not. Because contrary to popular opinion, Sehun didn’t even like  sex . It became a monotonous chore important only for his to sustain his livelihood. Greedy lovers who clung to him like filth with their pleas for more, more, more.  Sehun hated it. It was a task where people took  from him and gave nothing in return, opting they were somehow doing him a favor by sleeping with him.

 

But Sehun hated his own kind the most. Desperate, whining, offering their bodies on metaphorical platters for anything with a dick or cunt on two legs. It’s almost why he doesn’t notice the human. Because at first glance he’s nothing more to Sehun than a beautiful face. He finds him in the most predictable places-- the strip club not far from where Sehun stays. He wouldn’t have gone in the first place but his friends, his fellow incubi swine, drag him along. ‘ Don’t act so high and mighty Sehunna’ they call to him with malice and affection in one ‘ You’re looking a little hungry’ and truth be told Sehun was  starving but his tastes were peculiar. Just anything wouldn’t suit his tastes.

 

He wanted the gourmet premium of the humans. Why devour what just  anyone could devour when he could have the best of the best? Only that could promise to fulfil his picky hunger.

 

And frankly, Sehun wasn’t going to find that in a trashy strip joint.

 

Or so he thought.

 

He sat quietly at the table as his friends panted like dogs over the flimsy dressed girls. His trained eye could already tell what they were like in bed--  that one with the red hair? She laid there like a dead fish. The blonde? Her dirty talk consisted of what she read in some cheap erotic novel. Everything was terribly predictable. 

 

But it’s a gut feeling that keeps him in place. The lights dim in the room and the stage lights turn on. Unlike the rest of them flaunting around half naked and stained with the stench of  heat the one on stage is gorgeous. And male. The tan smooth skin radiated and oozed charisma. Sehun’s eyes are glued almost instantly. Even if he was in a place like this, it was apparent this guy didn’t  belong here. Not ogled by jealous classless strippers and horny men with frisky hands.

 

And  God when he danced, the clouds parted, and the universe stormed with a rage. No human ought to move that fluid, that  fucking perfect. Sehun felt a pang of jealousy. Had he been an incubi as well, he would have been the envy of all of his kind. The roll of his tan hips clad in a dark material-- no doubt leathers of some sort, a oiled down chest, surprising two gleams of gold on his chest from the studs decorating his nipples. His back was a work of art, muscles oozing but a narrowed dainty waist. Sehun’s breath caught because it was nothing compared to the Adonis’ face. Handsome but soft. Dark eyes that knew what he was doing to everyone in the room. A sharp jaw and soft tufts of dark locks.

 

When the dance was over, Sehun was at a lost. It was like he was missing something he never knew he wanted. The lights turned off on the stage and it was quiet because he wasn’t the only one in awe. But he would be the only one to  have him. That was without question. It might be in an incubi customs to  share the spoils but Sehun would do no such thing. He was  his and he would make it now. Mark him from head to toe in possession.

 

“Tao, he’s mine. Don’t even think about it.” Sehun muttered to his eager looking friend. Tao side eyed him and chuckled,

 

“Of course Hun, no one would  dare take the best from you.” Tao said sarcastically slightly bitter his friend often called the best spoils for himself without the thought to pass some of them around to the other equally hungry vultures.

 

It wasn’t hard to get the demi-god alone. Sehun paid for a private room that was surprisingly a lot less than he imagined with the club’s star dancer. It was a poorly lit room with a couch and bar in the corner. It smelled of cigar smoke and spilled liquor. 

 

Sehun took a seat as the doors were pushed open and in came the dancer that no doubt had to dance for the devil to move like that. Sehun realized upon expectation he was more beautiful the closer he got but also a hint of naivety about him when he spoke,

 

“Sorry I took so long.” And the boy was smiling bright.  Fuck , Sehun was seeing stars. “Had to clean the glitter off me. I don’t suppose you have a name? You’re kind of young looking to be booking the VIP room. What--”

 

“Please.” Sehun finally said, “Stop talking and  strip .” He said more to the point. The boy blushed and nodded as if he was just trying to converse out of his friendly nature. A nice stripper, how  cute . 

 

“How do you want me?” the male asked.

 

On the floor. The wall. The bed. Upside down. Rightside up. Every Way one can be taken. “Sit on my lap.” Sehun said.

 

“Someone so direct.” The other mumbled as he neared and stopped a few inches from Sehun. It was frustrating. So  close but so far away. The male picked up Sehun’s hand and brought it to his zipper. “Why don’t you take them off for me, hmm?”

 

Sehun zipped those insufferable leather pants slowly. Tan, golden, soft skin was exposed as well as some tight looking male version of what would be thong. The pants dropped to the stripper’s ankles and he stepped from them before pushing Sehun’s shoulders back.

 

“Tell me your name.” Sehun muttered, breath almost done when the other pressed his heat against Sehun’s lap.

 

“I don’t go around answering my client’s questions, ya know. Especially when they’re rude to me.” The stripper said with a toothy smile.

 

“I wasn’t asking you.” Sehun said as his hands danced around the other, gripping his ass (which happened to be perfectly sculpted) and the stripper frowned.

 

“You  don’t touch. You’re paying for a dance not to grope me.” He said as he peeled the other’s hands off of him. “Do it again and I’m going to have you kicked out. For all extensive purposes you can call me Kai.”

 

“Kai?” Sehun wanted to sulk at being scolded. How could he remain well behaved with something so delicious in his lap? “Why don’t you go home with me tonight?”

 

Kai’s eyebrow rose and he sighed finally grinding his hips down. Sehun couldn’t  help  but make a sound of pleasure. The stripper smirked as he worked his body like he had on stage against Sehun. “I don’t fuck losers who have to come to a strip club to get off.”

 

Sehun doesn’t even care if he’s wrong about him. He just doesn’t want those fucking hips to stop. He’s tempted to seduce him but it wouldn’t really be fair considering he’s made for seducing helpless humans. “Come home with me.” He repeats. “Or at least come get coffee with me?”

 

Kai’s eyes narrow as he grinds down particularly hard. “You know you’re too young and too handsome to be begging a stripper for attention.”

 

“And you’re too fucking gorgeous to be twirling at ass on stage for horny bastards. We’re even right? Come out with me. If you like me enough, come back to my place.” Sehun propositions. 

 

His eyes drift over Sehun. As if he’s actually thinking about it. “Fine.” He says. “Coffee and I see if you’re worth  fucking . But you’re spreading your legs for me.”

  
  
  
 

Sehun thinks he might be stood up. As the club empties, dancers coming out one by one he wonders where is his angel boy. It’s cold and he had one too many drinks already waiting for the night to be over. He had wanted to buy Kai’s entire night to avoid seeing him spin that perfect ass against a stranger or worse  Tao who wore a smug look the entire time.

 

But eventually Kai leaves the club dressed differently than before. Jeans, a hoodie, and a beanie. But it doesn’t erase his appeal. It’s like Kai fucking shined something addictive that just makes Sehun want to pull him close and sink his teeth in to make him beg for  more . Damn, he thinks. When was the last time he had wanted to taste someone’s flesh  this bad?

 

Kai spots him and comes up to him, face already reddening from the cold as he shivers slightly. “Where are we getting coffee, stranger?” He asks with his boyish way that makes Sehun want to kiss him.

 

“The name is Sehun. And there is a nearby place. Is that fine?” Sehun asks.

 

“Do you just want to skip to the fucking? You look like you’re panting for it. Been that long?” Kai asks with a small smirk.

 

Sehun doesn’t know if he wants to blush or strangle him. “I change my mind. I don’t want to fuck you, let’s just get coffee okay?” He asks.

 

Kai laughs. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love already? Usually guys do that after they’ve at least had me on my knees.” His tone is teasing but it makes Sehun’s skin crawl. Because that mouth only belonged to be wrapped around  his dick. But he pauses a little. “Actually, I’ve never fucked anyone. Like not even a hand job. But you were cute and all hot and bothered. Plus you’re pretty. So  just coffee is nice.”

 

It catches Sehun off guard. “Excuse me?”

 

“My name is  Jongin and how do you feel about dating a stripper?”

  
  
  
 

It turned out awkward at first. Being asked out bluntly. But Sehun says yes. He doesn’t really need any other explanation other than Jongin is gorgeous and somewhat charming when he isn’t being an ass. They drink coffee until the early morning and Jongin pecks him on the cheek and slides his number into his hand.

 

Sehun calls the next day.

 

It’s date after date. Sometimes Sehun goes to the strip club but he’s leaned off of doing that when he has to watch the other dance on other guys. But afterwards Jongin is red faced and laughing loudly about his roommate Chanyeol who watched anime porn or his friend Kyungsoo who has the biggest eyes Sehun has ever seen.

 

Jongin isn’t like Kai. Jongin is cute. And warm. Kai is kind of a bitch, he thinks.

 

“Did you eat today?” Jongin asks one evening when Sehun is having a hard time concentrating. And frankly, he’s famished. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate which can be problematic because he’s an incubi. He eats sexual energy of humans.

 

They’re sharing Jongin’s small bed watching some movie. “Jongin jack off for me.” Sehun says slowly. “I won’t feel so hungry if you do.” Though he hasn’t told Jongin  what  he is, the other gives me a small look.

 

“Jack off?”

 

“Well, you’re a virgin right?” Sehun asks. “You don’t want to sleep together right away. But you can at least play with yourself right? Satisfy my curiosity and hunger.”

 

A blush spreads across the other’s face and he chuckles. “I’ve never done  that except for myself. I’m not sure how hot I would look fucking my hand, ya know?”

 

“Anything you do will be hot-”

  
  
 

“You’re looking more energized. Stripper boytoy finally put out?” Tao sneers and Sehun has to resist fucking him up because he cannot stand those snarky eyes when he talks about Jongin.

 

“Fuck you.” Sehun spats.

 

“Well someone  has to if boytoy isn’t, right?”

  
  
 

The first time Sehun’s true nature shows it’s when he spots Jongin clinging onto another guy. He really wouldn’t have minded if the guy’s hand didn’t slide down to Jongin’s waist and Jongin just stood there grinning stupidly with the pool stick in his hand.

 

Had Jongin called him to simply watch him cling to another guy in some cheap bar? When Jongin does notice Sehun’s presence the other’s eyes light up and he moves from the other’s grip to wrap his arms around Sehun’s neck pressing a small kiss to his lips.

 

“You’re finally here.” Jongin hums happily.

 

“Are you drunk?” Sehun asks with a tilt of his head. Jongin grins stupidly which tells  yes his boyfriend is wasted and being felt up by guys.

 

“Meet my friends!” Jongin mutters pulling Sehun forward. There is a small group of curious looking males all staring. “Guys this is Sehunna. Isn’t he cute?” Jongin asks.

 

One, Chanyeol, who Sehun has already seen pictures of, “When you said  cute we all imagined he would be shorter than you.”

 

“Shut up.” Jongin basically pouts. “Sehun is adorable. This is Chanyeol, Joonmyun hyung, Minseok, Jongdae, and Luhan.”  Luhan the punk with his arm around what was  his . He smiles nonetheless because he wants Jongin’s friends to like him.

 

“At least we all know Jongin is the submissive one.” Jongdae, a short bright eyed male, laughs.

 

They all erupt into laughter as Jongin tries to deny it but in the small times they have done something Jongin has been nothing but submissive allowing Sehun to do whatever he pleases. Though Sehun hadn’t even come close to sticking it in, he doesn’t really mind. Just Jongin’s company is nice. Though it seems odd they would end up with a relationship after basically agreeing to a one night stand months ago-- Sehun says he couldn’t be more pleased with how it turned out.

 

“No more drinks.” Sehun says when Jongin is wobbly and clinging to him as his friends finish the game of pool.

 

“But,” Jongin says quietly with a pleading look. “Didn’t even drink that much Hunnie.”

 

“Really?” Sehun raises an eyebrow, “That’s why your words are slurring together. Do you want me to take you home?”

 

Jongin’s eyes light up and he nods.

 

But they never even make it close being home. Because Jongin is busy trying to remove his clothes in the car but instead just keeps elbowing Sehun in the back of the taxi.

 

“Don’t  undress here. “ Sehun says quietly because the driver keeps looking back in the rearview mirror as if they’re going to start mating in the back of his car right away.

 

“I want to-- I  want you.” Jongin says. “How long you gonna make me wait?”

 

Sehun chuckles a little. “Baby, you don’t need to worry about that. Wait til we get to your place and we can talk more about it?”

 

Jongin pouts which is the cutest thing he’s ever seen but he knows when the other is sober again he’s going to be embarrassed.

 

Sure enough, Sehun has to help Jongin up to his apartment because the other is determined to be naked by the time they’re at his door step. He unlocks the door barely because Jongin is glued to him trying to kiss him. Sehun manages to coax him into the room and under the blankets but only because Sehun offered to cuddle him.

 

“Why can’t we?” Jongin asked with a frown.

 

“How to explain?” Sehun begins, “Because at first I was willing to sleep with you because I didn’t care about you. But after everything I care about you and sex isn’t that important to me. It’s fulfilling a need. It’s not needed to show you I love you right? One day we can do all that and it will be fantastic. But not when you’re drunk. Not when there is a chance you’ll regret it. Sometimes sex means a lot to other people and sometimes it means nothing-- I just want you to know what type of person you are before we do something like that. You, as a person, are more important to me than the stripper I first met. I respect you, so I won’t until you’re ready.”

 

Jongin gives him a look and bursts into tears. “You  must think I’m a s-slut!” He says burying his face into the other’s chest. “I was so just worried you hadn’t tried to touch me since the first day, I thought maybe it was  me who fucked up.”

 

“No. You’re perfect. That’s why it has to be perfect.” Sehun says slowly smoothing Jongin’s hair. “Now don’t cry you big baby. Just go to sleep. We can talk more when you’re sober.”

 

Jongin nods a little and pulls Sehun closer.

 

“But Jongin?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Don’t let another man touch you. You don’t know how possessive it makes me. I wanted to take you on that pool table so no one doubted who you belong to.”

 

Jongin shivers and keeps in mind to remember the pool table debauchery when he’s sobered up so he can think of a few ways to seduce the other.

* * *

* * *

  
 

  
 


End file.
